900
Adult Female Year First Observed: 2018 (Officially only in July) Known Offspring Of: Unknown Known Litters of Cubs: '''One, 1 spring cub in 2019, that cub was lost '''Genetics Study Samples Obtained: We are awaiting 2018 & 2019 genetics study samples obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton or information from the rangers Identification: In July 2018 an adult female bear was observed at Brooks Falls multiple times from July 2 - July 10. Neither the Rangers or Mike Fitz could provide an identification of her as a bear previously seen. This female was observed during a July 4, 2018 Mike Fitz Play-by-Play at Brooks Falls. Mike commented that she was "an adult female with a distinctive narrow-pointed muzzle, resembled sow 813 and seemed to have a familiarity with Brooks Falls." She was noted to have a small scar on her right hip and appeared to be a dark blonde color with darker thick fur around her head and neck. 900 was not included in the 2019 Bear Book so a description of her identification by the Bear Monitor is not available. Distinctive Behaviors: 900 was frequently observed in the riffles, at Brooks Falls, in the far pool area and fished the lip next to other bears. She frequently would obtain fish scraps and exit the falls area under the platform. Life History: '2018:' Adult Female, 1st Year Classified, July Only Bear 900 was first classified as an adult female in July 2018. She was not officially observed in fall of 2018. 'June 2018:' 2018.06.30: 'On July 31, 2019 Mike Fitz commented in chat and shared a 6/30/2018 photo of 900. 900 6:30:2018 photo Mike Fitz.jpg|900 2018.06.30 Photo courtesy of Mike Fitz 'July 2018: 2018.07?.??: '''Park visitor and photographer Scott Heidorn captured multiple photos and videos of the sow believed to be 900 during a visit assumed to be in early July, 2018. 900 was only observed on the web cams from 7/2-7/10/2018. Scott's Website can be viewed at https://photoshootadvisor.smugmug.com/Alaska-Trips/Katmai-National-Park/Katmai-2018/ Scott captured the following photos of 900 ( 900 is the sow with the small right hip scar, narrow pointed muzzle and dark, thick fur around her head and neck):#1 , #2 , #3 ,#4,#5,#6 , #7, #8 , #9 , #10 , and #11. Scott also filmed 900 multiple times fishing on the lip with 409 Beadnose, 128 Grazer, 806 and 812. Videos #1 , #2 , #3 , #4 ,#5 , #6 , #7,#8 and #9. On October 26, 2018 at 10:35, Ranger Russ Taylor commented with the new bears list. 900 was observed 3 or more times during July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions and assigned her bear monitoring number.: 900 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:35 comment Valentina Khalimon captured a brief glimpse of 900 (1:40-1:43) , standing behind 128 Grazer in the far pool in July of 2018. On November 9, 2018 at 13:25, Ranger Russ Taylor commented with the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. 900 was observed during July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions.: "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, '''900 , 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment 2018.07.02 - 2018.07.10: Is this 900? Video of 87 Screenshots by JG: 2018.07.03: '''900 is viewed in this 7/3/2018 video by Erum Chad but is mis-identified as 804. '''2018.07.04: There is speculation that this female bear observed from 34:45 - 36:49 into this July 4, 2018 play-by-play with Mike Fiz could be 900. Mike comments about the female's distinctive pointed muzzle and her resemblence to 813 Nostril Bear. The female bear can also be seen from 20:05-20:42, 46:30 - 46:49, from 47:00 - 47:29, from 51:12 - 51:33, from 51:50 - 52:00 and from 55:59 - 56:27.: 2 subadults (909 & 910) are seen sitting below the Brooks Falls platform on 7/4/2018. 900 is seen in the background (1:12-1:48) with a fish and walks in front of the subadults who are looking for scraps or to pirate, video by Brenda D. 2018.07.05: '''Park visitor AJ Harrison captured a photo of 900 on 7/5/2018 '''2018.07.07: Brenda D fimed 900 on the lip (closest to camera) on 7/7/2018. 2018.07.08: 'During a 7/8/2018 Play-by-Play with Mike Fitz and Ranger Russ Taylor, bear 900 is seen on the lip (41:55-42:57) with 409 Beadnose. Mike is unable to provide an identification,video by Brenda D. 900 (not 804) is seen on the lip in the beginning (0:00-0:22) of this 7/8/2018 Lani H video before being joined by male 911. In a 2nd video by Lani H , also on 7/8/2018, 900 is again seen standing on the lip behind male 911 before he slips off the falls. A 3rd video by Lani H on 7/8/2018, shows 900 (not 804) starting to slip off the lip but deciding to jump. Low Falls view of 900 slipping/jumping off the lip, video by Lani H , 7/8/2019. '''2018.07.09: '''Katmai National Park volunteer Maurice Whelan captured video of a subadult, possibly 820, attempting to steal 900's fish on 7/9/2018. Also on 7/9/2018 900 is seen having an altercation with 856 in the far pool, video by Lani H. 856 is much larger than 900. 'Fall 2018: 900 was not observed 3 or more times during official fall 2018 bear monitoring sessions. On November 9, 2018 at 13:25, Ranger Russ Taylor commented with the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. 900 was observed during July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions.: "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900 , 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's Novermber 9, 2018 13:25 comment '2019:' Adult Female with 1 Spring Cub, 1st Known Litter, Lost Cub Same Day Family Group 1st Observed '2019 Season:' Early in the 2019 season Mike Fitz commented that he had seen a sow in mid-June who could "possibly be 900" with 1 spring cub. Rangers Barbara Lutes and Naomi Boak provided more information on the possible sighting of 900 and a spring cub during a 7/29/2019 Live Chat. It was learned that 900 was observed by Mike Fitz and Ranger Naomi under the Brooks Falls platform on 6/20/2019. 856 who was alone in the jacuzzi focused on 900 and her cub and then gave chase. 20 minutes later they observed 900 chasing 856 and Ranger Naomi commented "that meant the cub was in front of 856." The spring cub was not seen again. Rangers Barbara and Naomi's comments can be heard from 31:40-33:46 in this Brenda D video of the 7/29/2019 Live Chat. On 7/31/2019, Mike Fitz commented in chat and shared a 6/20/2019 photo of 900 and her spring cub just before they were chased by 856. 900 and spring cub 2019.06.20 Photo courtesy of Mike Fitz.jpg|900 and spring cub 2019.06.20 Photo courtesy of Mike Fitz Ranger Naomi Boak commented in chat on 8/5/2019 and shared a 6/20/2019 photo of 900 and her spring cub. Ranger Boak said "it was the last moment they were seen together." 900 and spring cub 2019.06.20 Photo courtesy of Ranger Naomi Boak.jpg|900 and spring cub 2019.06.20 Photo courtesy of Ranger Naomi Boak 900 PIC 2019.06.20 w SPRING CUB LAST MOMENT FG SEEN TOGETHER w NAOMI BOAK 2019.08.05 14.19 COMMENT.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak's August 5, 2019 14:19 comment re: 900 with her spring cub, last moment family group seen together On January 4, 2020 at 17:27, Mike Fitz commented and said: "Just a note of clarification, we don't know if 856 killed 900's cub. The circumstantial evidence indicates it could have happened, but all Naomi and I saw was 856 chasing the family, then a while later 900 running behind 856 like she was chasing him (we could not see if 856 was chasing a cub or not, it was only a brief glimpse). Soon after 900 was seen without her cub." 900 INFO 2019.06.20 MIKE FITZ 2020.01.04 17.27 COMMENT re WHAT HE OBSERVED BETWEEN 856 900 & THE LOST SPRING CUB.JPG|Mike Fitz' January 4, 2020 17:27 comment re: 856 900 & the lost spring cub 2019.06.21: 'On 6/21/2019 a sow resembling 900 was observed sitting and eating under the Brooks Falls platform , video by Birgitt. No cub was seen with the sow.Mike Fitz confirmed on 7/31/2019 that the sow was 900. 'July 2019: 2019.07.18: 503 Cubadult was recorded mating with 900 on July 18, 2019 by Howard & Linda.. They also captured these photographs of the mating couple: #1 , #2 , #3 & #4 503 Cubadult mating with 900, 747 finally notices then follows 900 around the falls video by Lani H.: 2019.07.26: '''During the 7/29/2019 Live Chat with Rangers Naomi Boak and Barbara Lutes it was learned that 900 was seen, had gone into estrus and was observed mating with 503 on 7/26/2019. Ranger Barbara's comments can be heard at 33:18., video by Brenda D. 900 is seen mating with 503 on 7/26/2019, video by Lani H. 747 interrupted the mating session. 747 following 900 around the falls after interrupting 503 Cubadult and 900 mating, video by Lani H.: '''2019.07.29: 503 Cubadult and 900 "You owe me kid" July 29, 2019 (not June 29, 2019) video by mckate: '2020:' Adult Female For future use Known Courting & Mating: '2019:' '503 Cubadult, Mating, July 18, 2019:' 503 Cubadult was recorded mating with 900 on July 18, 2019 by Howard & Linda.. They also captured these photographs of the mating couple: #1 , #2 , #3 & #4 503 Cubadult mating with 900, 747 finally notices then follows 900 around the falls video by Lani H.: '503 Cubadult, Mating, July 26, 2019:' 900 went back into estrus after losing her cub and was observed mating with 503 on 7/26/2019. 503 Cubadult mating with 900, 747 interrupts video by Lani H.: '747, Courting, July 26, 2019:' 747 following 900 around the falls after interrupting 503 Cubadult and 900 mating, video by Lani H.: 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '1st Known Litter, 1 Spring Cub:' '2019:' 1st Known Litter, 1 Spring Cub, Family Group 1st Observed June 20, 2019, 900 Later Observed on Same Day as SIngle Female On June 20, 2019, 900 returned to the Brooks River with 1 spring cub, her 1st known litter. This cub was not seen again after 856 chased 900 and her cub that same day. Known Relatives: There are no known relatives of 900 as of the 2019 season. Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2018:' Awaiting Information from Ranger Michael Saxton We are awaiting 2018 genetics study samples obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton information from the rangers '2019:' Awaiting Information from Ranger Michael Saxton We are awaiting 2019 genetics study samples obtained by Ranger Michael Saxton information from the rangers Category:Bear Book